Hermione the Slut
by HufflepuffSlut
Summary: Hermione gets up to all sorts of wild things. Various pairings, PWP, do not read if underage! You have been warned!
1. Dean

**A/N: This is pretty graphic and if that isn't your thing DON'T READ IT! Warning over, hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione strutted down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, smiling as the students made way for her, amazement obvious on their faces. No longer was she the ugly Gryffindor bookworm. Her hair was long, curly and glossy; she had big doe brown eyes with thick lashes and ripe, plump, pink lips. She was wearing the Hogwarts uniform, but not like anyone had ever seen it worn before. She had knee high black stockings with suspenders obviously visible, a scrap of material that could laughably be called a skirt that barely covered her large, shapely ass. Her high black shoes showed off her long, tanned legs that went on for days. Her school shirt was absurdly small with the top buttons undone so that her E cup breasts were spilling out and her tiny waist was shown, while her tie hung loosely around her neck. As she walked down the corridor, she blew a kiss at Ron and Harry in the door of their usual apartment, who blushed before they started as they realized who she was. She carried on down the corridor until she found a compartment with only one person sitting inside it, Dean Thomas, a tall and well-built Gryffindor sixth year.

'Can I sit in here?' she asked softly.

'Sure,' he said, before looking up and realizing who had just walked into his compartment. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her and whispering locking and silencing charms. As she reached up to put her luggage on the rack her skirt rode up so Dean could see the whole of her ass, clad in only a black thong. The view was improved even more when she dropped her wand and bent down to get it giving Dean a full view of her tanned, apple-shaped behind; Dean's pants became uncomfortably tight as he looked on as she picked up her wand and sat herself down opposite him.

'How long is your wand, Dean?' she asked.

'Excuse me?!' he spluttered.

'My wand just isn't enough for me anymore. Now I've had larger ones I find it's not working for me, it's not _satisfying _me, you know?' As she said this she moved her legs apart and he was shown the full view of her pussy, her arousal soaking its black lace covering and dripping onto the seat. A whispered charm caused the lace to disappear and all he could see was her moist, red cunt; her wetness spilling down her legs. Normally Dean would have been wondering what was wrong with Hermione, but all the blood in his body was being directed towards his cock as he watched Hermione insert her wand between her pussy lips and began to pump it back and forth slowly.

Dean could only watch as she began to moan as she picked up the pace, thrusting her wand faster and faster into her dripping wetness, the length glistening with her juices. Soon she was pistoning her wand in and out of her cunt at an unbelievable rate as she cried out in pleasure. She threw her head back and was panting and moaning as Dean realized he'd unknowingly undone his pants and was rubbing his cock furiously as he watched her erotic display. Her erect nipples were straining at her shirt as the wand continued going in and out. Dean didn't think he'd ever been more turned on in his life as Hermione brought one hand up to play with her nipples, making her whimper in pleasure as the other continued to pound her wand into her cunt. She whispered a charm and the wand began to move ferociously into her cunt by itself as she moved her hand to her clit. Her panting got louder and louder she began rubbing her clit frantically as she continued to play with her nipples whilst her wand fucked her ferociously, her wetness spilling out of her cunt and down her thighs. Her ministrations on her nipple and clit were causing her to lose all control as she bucked up and down on her wand wildly, writhing in pleasure. Hermione's wand was a blur as it moved frenetically into her cunt, as she felt the buildup of a familiar sensation. She orgasmed violently; spilling her cum all over the seat as the wand fell out of her hand as she screamed in pleasure.

After a moment of recovery she looked over at Dean who was still rubbing his cock frantically, trying to find release. She smirked as she looked at his beautiful penis. It was long, thick and hard, glistening with his sweat and she wanted to taste it.

'How long is your wand?' she asked again.

'Which one?' he replied breathlessly as he continued to stroke himself, 'I'm sure either would satisfy you,' he smirked.

'I can see that.' She smiled as she knelt before his erect cock and licked its purple head.

'This should definitely be enough to satisfy me,' she said as she took his massive cock in her hands as she continued licking it all over. Dean groaned as she slid her plump lips over the head of his cock and began to move up and down slowly. Her hot lips engulfed his cock, but it wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her hair aggressively and began to thrust into her mouth, setting a fast pace.

Hermione moaned with pleasure as Dean fucked her mouth, this turned her on so much. She wanted to feel his balls tighten as hot cum spurted out of his cock and flooded her mouth. She wanted to taste him deep in her throat and swallow every last drop of his gorgeous cum. She moaned around his cock as he took control, half of his cock sliding through her mouth over and over as she used her hands to rub his exposed length and squeeze his sack.

Her moans vibrated through him causing him to grunt and thrust his entire length into her mouth and throat. She engulfed his cock with her hot mouth, fighting her gag reflex to deep throat him and he grunted in pleasure, feeling the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. He watched her bob up and down on his cock furiously as her hands fondled his balls, playing with them, squeezing them, all causing the pressure to build.

She took her head away from his cock to lick the vein on its underside before sweeping her tongue around the head of his cock. She deep throated him again, using her mouth to suck at his cock before releasing him and letting his cock slide nearly all the way out of her warm mouth until he grabbed her and forced his cock back in, fucking her mouth ferociously.

Dean watched her mouth form an O around the tip of his cock as he sunk his length in and out of her. Watching his cock disappear and reappear from between those perfect lips was so erotic he could feel himself getting close. He gave one final almighty thrust deep into the back of her throat as his balls tightened and he released his load into her mouth. Spurt after spurt of hot cum shot into her mouth as she swallowed, but it was too much and some of it spilt out the sides of her luscious mouth.

She swallowed it all, licking around her mouth in delight as he fell back onto the seat, his cock limp after the best blowjob of his life. Hermione stood up to get her luggage down and leaned over him again.

'Meet me in the Room Of Requirement at 11pm tonight,' she whispered before unlocking the compartment and strutting out, leaving Dean speechless and slumped on the seat.


	2. Nott

**Chapter 2**

As she walked down the corridor she smiled to herself. Dean was fucking hot and she'd loved the taste of his cum. Remembering his delicious taste she realized that she might have got some cum on her face, he did shoot a huge load and while she'd tried to swallow it all, she might have missed a bit. She stepped into the nearest bathroom and looked in the mirror. She didn't have any cum on her face, but her hair was a bit wild after Dean had grabbed it to thrust into her mouth and her lipstick was smudged. She cast spells on her hair to make it look less like it had been grabbed as someone fucked her mouth and then began to reapply her favourite lipstick as the toilet flushed in one of the cubicles and Theodore Nott stepped out, still doing up his pants. Hermione smirked as she realized that she'd inadvertently come into the boys' bathroom and non-verbally cast locking and silencing charms on the door.

'What are you doing in here, Mudblood?' Nott asked.

Hermione dropped her lipstick, pretending to be shocked when she saw him, watching it roll under one of the sinks.

'It was an accident, I didn't… I mean I thought…' she stuttered. 'I'll just be going, let me just grab….' She bent over to retrieve her lipstick from under the sink, giving Nott a full view of her wet cunt and firm ass, as she had neglected to put her knickers back on after wanking in front of Dean.

Nott growled in desire as he felt himself getting hard at the view of her moist pussy lips and the arousal that was evident as it dripped down her tanned thighs. Mudblood she may be, but she was teasing him, and no one got away with teasing Nott. He watched as she stood back up and turned to face him, her face a picture of innocence. This was too much for Nott and he pounced, pinning her to the mirror and beginning to unbutton her ridiculously small shirt as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Instead of being pushed away as he thought he would be, she wrapped her long legs around him to pull his body against hers and met his tongue with her own, doing unimaginable things with it that caused Theo to grunt into her mouth. She raised her wand for just long enough to Vanish all of their clothes leaving them both naked, aroused, with their bodies pressed against each other, before dropping her wand to the floor and raking her nails down his back.

'You're a horny little Mudblood slut, aren't you Granger?' whispered Nott as he pressed his arousal against her leg.

'I am going to fuck you like the little Mudblood whore you are.' He growled, taking her left nipple into his mouth to bite and suck at her breast furiously as he pinched her other nipple with his right hand. She threw her head back moaning loudly as he tortured her breasts before reaching down to grasp his very erect, very long and very thick cock, which made both of them moan in pleasure.

'Oh yes, Nott, fuck me like the Mudblood slut I am! Fuck me up against the mirror so we can see each other cumming! I want to see your face when you fill me with your cum!'

He turned her around so her hands were placed against the mirror and spread her legs, placing the tip of his giant cock at her entrance, teasing her by rubbing it against her wetness.

'You're so wet Mudblood. Your muggle pussy is soaking, begging for my pureblood cock.' He smirked as she tried to grind her cunt against his cock, not quite touching where she so desperately wanted to be touched. She writhed under him as he played with her pert breasts and pinched her nipples.

'You want this cock, don't you slut? Beg like the Mudblood slut you are,' He growled. 'Beg for this cock,' as he continued to torture her with his hands and cock.

'Please…' she moaned as he teased her entrance with the head of his huge member. 'Fuck my Mudblood cunt with your massive pureblood cock! I need it inside me, now, please!' she begged. He watched her face in the mirror as her mouth opened in a silent scream as he slammed his cock violently into her slick cunt, sheathing himself completely in her warmth.

'Fuck you're tight, Mudblood!' he grunted as he began to thrust slowly. 'Never had a cock this big have you?'

'No… so big… I… ' Hermione's face was frozen in a mask of pleasure as he plunged his mammoth cock slowly in and out of her dripping pussy. Each stroke brought her closer and closer to the edge. Every ridge on his cock pressed against the sensitive walls of her cunt as he kept up his torturously slow thrusts. She'd never felt so full. His cock filled her up completely, stretching her cunt in almost unbearable pleasure. His slow thrusts were torture as she whimpered and tried to push herself back against him to increase his speed, but he grabbed her hips, holding her still on his cock.

'Nuh-uh Granger, you haven't convinced me yet,' he whispered as he teased her clit with one hand, causing her to whimper loudly. 'Tell me how much you want it, you little whore.'

'Fuck me Nott!' She screamed as his tormentingly slow pace continued. 'Pound your fucking pureblood cock into my Mudblood pussy! Fuck me so hard I can't stand! I want to feel your hot cum inside me! Harder, please!' she yelled. That was all Nott needed as he released her hips and began to pound into her at breakneck speed. They rutted like animals; Hermione's whole body being racked with pleasure at the force of his thrusts. Their bodies slammed against each other with the force of their thrusts, their skin rubbing against each other, only increasing the sensation.

Nott grabbed her hips and pounded her cunt mercilessly with his giant cock but she loved it, meeting each thrust with her own.

'Fuck me… fuck… Merlin… Dear God… so fucking good… don't… stop… please… fuck!' she whimpered as his cock sank into her cunt countless times. It felt like the whole train was rocking with the force of his cock pounding all the way into her cunt, her huge breasts shaking violently as Nott fucked her up against the mirror. She loved watching his face as he fucked her angrily, grunting as he penetrated her slick cunt more deeply with every thrust. His dick was pummeling her insides harder and harder, and she was experiencing so many sensations she thought she'd explode. Every thrust brought her more and more pleasure as she felt herself getting closer to her orgasm. Nott brought one hand up to pinch and tug at her nipple, the other rubbing her clit violently as he kept up his relentless pace, pounding his giant cock into her sensitive pussy.

'FUCK!' she screamed one last time as with a final violent thrust Hermione threw her head back in pleasure and came, her pussy clenching forcefully around Nott. He watched in the mirror as her mouth and eyes widened in pleasure and she screamed as her cunt clamped tightly around his cock, like a vice around his length. The sensation of her tight cunt milking his cock combined with the erotic expression on her face was too much and Nott came ferociously, spurt after spurt of hot cum shooting into her exhausted cunt as she spasmed around him. They slumped down to the floor, his cock still sheathed inside her in a post-orgasmic haze.


	3. Lee

**Chapter 3**

Hermione disentangled herself from Nott and headed to the girls bathroom and was just finishing getting dressed when the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station. As she had no idea where Ron and Harry were she decided to just get a carriage up to school with whoever was waiting. What she didn't realize was that the person she'd end up sharing the carriage with would be the sexy Quidditch announcer Lee Jordan. Just exchanging small talk and listening to the sound of his honey-toned voice had her cunt dripping with arousal. Knowing that the journey up to the castle would take about fifteen minutes she made a decision.

Hermione shrugged off her cloak to let him see her altered uniform as she moved across the small space of the carriage to straddle Lee's lap.

'I'm incredibly horny and I want you to fuck me,' she purred settling her weight down into his lap. Grabbing his hair she began to grind herself slowly against his cock as she unbuttoned her shirt to give him a good view of her E cup tits straining against her lacy red bra. She could feel his cock hardening as she pressed her dripping cunt against it, moving her hips in circles to get the most friction.

Lee began to respond to her as he grabbed her hips and started to pepper her exposed breasts with kisses. He pushed her shirt off and reached around to unclasp her bra, releasing her huge tits which he started kneading and sucking, causing Hermione to moan wantonly.

Lee caressed her huge breasts with his tongue and hands as she rubbed her dripping pussy against the large bulge in the front of his pants. Her tits were so good. The nipples stood pink and erect and they bounced with every slight movement she made. Lee thought he could get lost in sucking and kneading at them as they bounced erotically, matching the speed of her rubbing her cunt against him through their layers of clothing.

Hermione could feel the hardness underneath her which only made her more aroused as she ground her wet cunt over Lee's waiting bulge. She took the opportunity to tangle her tongue with his, their moans into each other only making the kiss more erotic. She could feel the hardness of his cock pressing against her through their clothes and she groaned in need.

She freed his thick, black cock from the confines of his trousers, moaning at the sight of it. She let her hand stroke the shaft once, before pushing the material covering her dripping cunt aside and placing the head of his cock at her slick entrance. She rubbed it slowly around her slit, teasing them both in anticipation of the sensations they were about to experience. Hermione lowered herself slowly onto his cock, sighing in pleasure as she was impaled by Lee's thick, hard cock. Lee groaned at the sight of his rock hard dick disappearing into her moist cunt and felt her incredible tightness around him. She rose up off his cock and lowered slowly again, her pussy clenching unbelievably tightly around Lee's massive girth.

'So… tight,' he grunted as Hermione sunk slowly down onto his cock, accustoming herself to its thickness and size.

'Fuck me, Lee,' she begged as she began to move faster, her huge breasts bouncing enticingly in front of Lee in time with his cock driving into her. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked it, causing Hermione to moan in pleasure as she slammed down on Lee's cock again and again. The friction inside her cunt was maddeningly good as she repeatedly sank her pussy around his cock, reveling in the feeling of her cunt being stretched out by Lee's thick member.

Hermione loved being in control of how fast his cock was immersed in her cunt and started pistoning up and down on Lee's cock so fast that neither could do anything other than rejoice in the feelings of pleasure as Hermione rode him. She circled her hips causing Lee's cock to hit new parts of her cunt and she groaned in appreciation of the new sensations.

'Fuck… so… good,' the words were barely audible, so violent were their movements. They fucked like wild animals as Lee's cock continually pounded into her. Lee was grabbing and kneading her ass as he drove his cock further and deeper inside her as she rode him ceaselessly, slamming down on his cock again and again as Hermione threw her head back in pleasure. She could only whimper as Lee's cock was repeatedly immersed in her cunt, the sound of skin hitting skin as her ass repeatedly smacked against his thighs. His cock squelched every time he entered her due to the moisture that was dripping endlessly from her pussy as he continued to ruthlessly penetrate her slick cunt.

She buried her head in the side of Lee's neck as she continued to savagely ride his cock, writhing on top of him as she lost all control of her movements. She bucked up and down on his cock uncontrollably, unable to comprehend the pleasurable feelings taking over her body.

Lee squeezed and kneaded both of her breasts, pinching the nipples harshly but causing only pleasure. His torture of her breasts combined with the feeling of his cock repeatedly rubbing against her g-spot meant she was experiencing so much pleasure that Hermione could barely take it. She felt her orgasm build as Lee grabbed her hips to bring her down on his cock relentlessly; impaling her cunt on his thick cock as she felt the familiar tightening in her lower stomach.

'Merlin… I'm… I'm going… going to cum… fuck! So good Lee… keep… doing… FUCK!' she screamed as her orgasm took over and all she could feel was sensation as Lee came as well, still moving her up and down as he blew his load into her cunt, grunting her name, her slick walls squeezing his cock as their cum spilt out of her.

Hermione cast a cleaning charm on them just as they went through the front gates of Hogwarts and up to the school.


	4. Seamus

**A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter, but it'll be worth it as chapter 5 is hawt! ;)**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione had taken her usual seat next to Ron and Harry at the welcoming feast, before excusing herself, saying she needed the toilet. Instead, she had left the great hall, cast a disillusionment spell on herself and snuck back into the Great Hall and under the Gryffindor table. Casting a small charm that allowed the user to see through solid objects she searched until she found her target and then waited.

As Dumbledore began his usual speech she carefully unbuttoned the pants of the person she was knelt before, rubbing their cock through the material to get them hard. As he was a teenage boy, this was accomplished quickly and the rubbing was soon causing a large bulge in his underwear. She pulled his underwear down to expose his erect cock and began to stroke her hand up and down the shaft repeatedly as she used the other hand to fondle his balls.

She heard as he struggled to cover up a groan by pretending to cough and leaned forward to blow softly on the sensitive purple tip of his engorged member. This time he did groan as she poked her tongue out and circled the head of his cock lightly with it, before licking all the way down to the base of his shaft and taking each of his balls into her mouth as she continued using her hands to stimulate the solid length of his cock. She traced her tongue back up to the tip of his dick and took the head of his cock into her mouth, her plump lips forming an O as she sucked. She heard a sharp intake of breath followed by enquiries from his friends as little by little she took him into her mouth.

As she withdrew her mouth back up his length, she sucked and licked at his length before letting the tip of his cock fall out of her mouth, her hands still running up and down his length. As she blew on the tip and started to place it back in her mouth, he brought a hand down and grabbed the back of her head, forcing his cock into her mouth. His actions caused Hermione to moan wantonly around his shaft as she moved her mouth back and forth over his delicious cock. She savored his taste as she bobbed her head along his length, his hand still wrapped in her hair as he forcefully pushed his cock to the back of her throat, fucking her mouth relentlessly.

His movements got progressively more frantic as Hermione moved her mouth up and down his length faster, still squeezing his balls with one hand as she sucked and licked his cock like a delicious lollipop. He grunted, slamming his cock all the way into Hermione's mouth as his balls tightened and he exploded, shooting spurt after spurt of cum down her throat as she swallowed each drop. The students were clapping the end of Dumbledore's speech as his limp cock fell from Hermione's mouth and he sat back.

From nearby, she heard Ron ask Harry, 'Where'd Hermione get to?' and felt his body stiffen in realization as he processed who'd just brought him to a mind-blowing orgasm. Retrieving a note she'd written from her bra, she leant forward and placed it in his front trouser pocket, accidentally brushing his manhood once again in the process.

_S-_

_Meet me in the Room Of Requirement at 11pm._

_-H_

She left the hall to remove her charm before coming back in to sit by Harry and Ron, smirking when she saw Seamus' red face. Catching his eye, she rather deliberately licked her lips and winked at him before moving her attention back to whatever Harry was saying.

'Hermione, are you going to eat that?' asked Ron.

'No thanks. I'm feeling rather full,' Feeling naughty, Hermione added for Seamus' benefit, 'I think I've eaten too much cream.' She smiled as Seamus choked on the pumpkin juice he was drinking as he caught the innuendo.


	5. Seamus & Dean

**A/N: Going away for a few days with no laptop so this will be the last chapter for a while sorry. That being said it is one of my favourites ;)**

**Chapter 5**

At 10:50pm Hermione paced up and down the corridor on the seventh floor three times.

_I need a place where I can have mind-blowing sex… I want to fuck my brains out… I want to cum so hard people in the dungeons hear my screams…_

She turned and opened the ornate door that had just appeared in the wall, stepping inside just in time to hear the sound of whispered conversation as Dean and Seamus walked around the corner. Noticing the door they opened it and entered the room.

The room was dark when they opened the door but as they stepped into it the room lit up revealing a giant bed, covered in silk sheets, on which lay Hermione Granger, prefect, brightest witch of her age and… the two men gasped as she rose up from the bed.

She was wearing red stilettos, a scarlet thong and had a Gryffindor tie wrapped around her breasts. The lack of clothes showed off her glowing skin, impossibly long legs and curvy figure. The boys had been about to start asking questions, but the words died on their lips as Hermione shot them a come hither look with her doe eyes. Their cocks were straining at their pants as they moved forwards without volition to the edge of the bed.

'Remove your clothes,' she purred as she sat down, pulling Seamus down next to her by his tie and bringing his face to hers for a passionate kiss.

'Did you like your present earlier?' Seamus tried to speak, but resorted to nodding mutely as Dean continued stripping frantically until he stood naked at the end of the bed. Hermione admired his lean, muscular physique and long, hard cock before patting the sheets next to her.

'Well, this is a present for all three of us,' she hummed, 'but you need to strip too, Seamus. Dean, why don't you unwrap your present?' Hermione gestured to the scarf tied underneath her large tits. Seamus began to take off his clothes, stripping completely and Hermione ran her hands along his broad, muscular shoulders, as Dean pulled at the scarf and it came away, exposing her giant tits that were heaving up and down with every breath she took.

They each took one of her breasts and started playing with them. Dean was sucking on her nipple as Seamus kneaded the skin of her breast, placing hot kisses all over it causing her to moan loudly. She slid off the bed and knelt on the floor as they sat, completely naked, on the edge of the bed. She brought one of her hands up to stroke Dean's cock as she took Seamus' cock completely into her mouth, licking and sucking it until he was fully erect and rock hard. She moved her hands from Dean and rubbed Seamus' dick as she stroked his erect shaft before moving her mouth onto Dean's cock. She bobbed up on down on Dean's cock as he grunted in pleasure whilst her small hand stimulated Seamus' cock.

Seamus had such a great view of her tempting ass waggling in the air as she sucked on Dean that he removed her hand from his cock and moved from the edge of the bed until he was knelt behind her, the tip of his big cock tracing her entrance as she moaned around the thick, black cock in her mouth. Seamus continued to tease her pussy lips with his large cock and watched as she tried to thrust herself back on his length.

She released Dean from her mouth, turning her head to look at Seamus with a pleading expression.

'Fuck me Seamus! Stop teasing me and ram your dick into my pussy!' she yelled as she took Dean's enormous cock back into her mouth and deep throated it. Seamus took this opportunity and rammed his entire length into her sopping pussy, causing Hermione to groan in pleasure, the noise muffled due to her mouth being stuffed with Dean's huge cock.

The two boys began to fuck her slowly, Dean in her mouth and Seamus in her cunt as she whimpered in pleasure at being so filled with cock. Seamus reached down a hand to rub at her clit and she moaned violently around Dean's cock at the feeling. She continued to take all of Dean into her mouth, picking up her pace as he held onto her hair and thrust into her mouth, almost choking her with his massive size.

Seamus saw Dean starting to pound his cock viciously into her mouth and picked up his pace to match, slamming his cock into her cunt, rubbing against her g-spot with every thrust as he continued to pinch and play with her clit. Hermione writhed between them as her body burned under the attentions of the two Gryffindors. The force of Seamus filling her cunt pushed her mouth further and further down Dean's cock as she was fucked savagely from both ends. Her body thrashed in pleasure as she was racked by an intense orgasm, writhing and moaning around the cocks still stuffed into her mouth and cunt.

Seamus pulled his still rock-solid cock out of her spasming cunt as Dean pulled his dick out of her mouth to pull Hermione up onto the bed, her body still shaking in the last throes of her orgasm. Dean lay back on the bed, his knees bent over the edge and his feet on the floor as he brought Hermione up to straddle him, his hands lifting her by the waist as he stroked her dripping entrance with the purple head of his cock. He lifted her directly over his length and then let her plunge her hot cunt down around him, making them both moan in pleasure. He repeated his actions, slamming her cunt down onto his thick cock over and over as Seamus watched on.

Seamus watched as Dean's cock sunk in and out of the tight pussy he'd been fucking earlier as she straddled Dean, giving Seamus an amazing view of her delectable ass and puckered hole. He moved onto the bed as a bottle of lube appeared next to him. Grabbing it he squeezed a dollop onto his fingers and cock, running his hand over his length before pushing first one finger, then another into her tight hole.

Hermione shrieked as she felt Seamus' fingers moving into her ass as Dean continued to drive her down on his cock, as Seamus used his fingers to stretch her out. She moaned in disappointment as she felt Seamus remove his fingers from her ass until she felt Seamus' chest press against her back and the hard tip of his cock stretch the entrance of her hole. She keened in excitement as he pushed slowly into her.

He slid his cock all the way into her ass incredibly slowly, grunting in pleasure at the feel of her tightness around his large dick. He pulled all the way back to her entrance as she accustomed herself to his size, moaning as she continued to ride Dean furiously. He reached around to fondle and play with her giant breasts as he bit along her exposed throat before abruptly slamming himself completely into her ass again. She screamed in pleasure as the feel of two cocks buried inside of her made her come again, as Seamus continued to torture her breasts as Dean held her hips tightly and continue to drive her down onto his cock, even as she clenched tightly around the two boys.

Seamus used her orgasm as a sign to increase his pace and he began thrusting explosively into Hermione's ass as Dean impaled her on his cock, matching their speed to bring Hermione so much pleasure. The two cocks rubbing at her insides, filling her so much made her cum over and over again, screaming incoherently at the pleasure and her body shaking violently around the cocks still buried inside her. Dean and Seamus finally found their release after she orgasmed again causing her aching walls to clench greedily around Dean's cock. He buried himself deep into her body, expelling spurt after spurt of his hot cum as her cunt milked him for every last drop.

The feeling of the people beneath him writhing as their orgasms hit forced Seamus into his own as he grabbed Hermione's ass, erupting into her before slumping down onto the bed, joining Dean and Hermione as the two boys spooned her, their limp dicks still sheathed inside her.

Hermione moved, the two boys' cocks slipping out of her as she turned to face Seamus. His limp cock was already starting to rise as he looked at her delicious breasts before she leant over to rub her erect nipples lightly against his thighs. Licking her lips she stroked her hand once along the length of his cock before sucking it into her mouth as she reached a hand over to stimulate Dean. The two boys' cocks stiffened almost immediately under the attentions of her hands and her mouth as they groaned in pleasure.

Seamus was still looking at Hermione's delectable breasts as they pressed against his thighs with every movement of her head up and down the length of his cock as a wicked idea came to his mind.

Hermione was still moving her hand relentlessly on Dean's cock, but he wanted to fuck her tight little asshole. He moved to the edge of the bed and she followed as he sat with his feet on the floor. He made her straddle her legs over his as her back pressed against his chest, his cock trapped between them. He spread her legs wide so Seamus, who had clambered off the bed, had the full view of her dripping cunt. Dean took his massive cock in one hand, lifting her up slightly as he lined its head up with her puckered hole before letting her slip down onto his length.

Hermione screamed as she felt her ass stretch around Dean's cock, and he wasn't even fully inside her. He withdrew before thrusting in again, repeating this action several times before his massive dick was fully encased by her ass as Seamus watched on with his hand rubbing his cock furiously.

Seamus came over and kneeled in front of Hermione, leaning his head forward to lick at the area between her legs as Dean's cock pummeled Hermione's ass. He ran his tongue up and down her slit as he used his fingers to expose more of her delicious wet cunt. Using his teeth he tugged and pulled at her sensitive clit before delving his tongue deep into her wet folds. Her cunt was still so sensitive that combined with the sensation of her ass being filled by Dean's giant cock, it wasn't long until she was cumming, Seamus lapping up the juices that spilt from her pussy.

Dean removed his cock from her ass and pulled her back slightly, before slamming his cock into her tight, wet pussy. She moaned wantonly as she rode him, and Seamus was fascinated as he watched her pussy devour Dean's cock, moaning as Dean's gigantic cock disappeared into her before it reappeared, covered in her cream.

Seamus stood up, using some of her cum to lubricate his big cock as he grabbed her breasts roughly. He pressed her huge tits together and pushed his cock into the warmth between them, beginning to move up and down, his cock disappearing completely between her massive breasts. Seamus kneaded and pinched her nipples as he fucked her tits violently as Dean continued to pound into her pussy.

'You love that, don't you Hermione? You love being titty-fucked like the whore you are! Fuck, that feels good!' Seamus grunted as he kneaded her breasts around his cock.

The warmth between her breasts felt better than both her cunt and ass as he continued to move his cock up and down in her gigantic rack, beginning to feel the familiar tightening sensation in his balls. He thrust up once more in the valley between her two huge tits, before he came suddenly, squirting his hot sticky seed all over her heaving breasts.

Hermione was still grunting with pleasure as Dean also erupted, filling her pussy with his giant cock once more to spurt cum into her as Seamus spilled his seed all over her face and breasts. The sensation of his hot cum spurting into her cunt as she watched Seamus spill his seed all over her chest was too much for Hermione as she orgasmed violently, screaming in pleasure.

She knew the two boys weren't done fucking her yet though and she wanted to cum again. She took Seamus' cock into her mouth, beginning to pump her head along his length, licking and sucking causing his cock to grow and become hard once more as she slipped Dean's cock out of her pussy and began to stroke it strongly so he too was soon fully erect.

Hermione continued to suck hungrily on Seamus' cock as Dean stood up, bending Hermione over between the two boys, and, without warning, slammed his cock into her ass, stretching it with his large dick. They began to move her up and down on their cocks, pushing into her in unison and the pleasure of being so empty and then so full was almost too much. Hermione screamed and bucked on their cocks as she came, white liquid squirting out of her cunt and onto the floor as the boys fucked her from each end, their cocks filling her up so completely and deliciously that she thought she may burst with the sensations racking her body. Dean and Seamus were obviously not going to last long as they thrust forcefully and erratically into either end of her body.

At some silent signal between the two of them Dean moved back to sit on the bed, Hermione still bouncing her ass up and down on his cock as Seamus removed his dick from her mouth. Before Hermione had a chance to protest he'd knelt down and driven his cock into her cunt. She was pressed tight between them as they fucked her cunt and ass relentlessly, her body spasming uncontrollably as she was driven mad by the sensations she was experiencing as two massive cocks pounded her ass and cunt, it felt like they were rubbing against each other inside her body.

She felt so full, so complete as the two cocks stretched her ass and cunt almost unbearably, the sensations relentless. She could no longer tell if she was experiencing consecutive orgasms or just an incredibly long one, because the pleasure she was experiencing was too much.

Seamus watched as she threw her head back as orgasm after orgasm rocked her body. Her bouncing breasts and face were still covered in his cum and her body glistened with it and the sweat exuded as her muscles all worked together to let her fuck the two giant cocks in her two holes. Hermione's expression on her face covered in his cum as her orgasms hit her drove Seamus over the edge as he thrust wildly into her once more before spraying his cum into her cunt. He was so exhausted that his cock slipped out of her as he fell to the floor as feeble squirts of his seed kept spilling out of his cock.

Hermione's inner muscles clenched around Dean as her orgasm hit her and he pulled out of her, turning her over to shoot his cum all over her massive breasts that were heaving in exertion. His cum mixed with her sweat and Seamus' seed on her chest. His last sight before he blacked out in exhaustion next to her was her reaching down a finger down to dip in their juices and bringing that finger up to her mouth to taste.


	6. Oliver Wood

**Sorry this has taken so long, I know it's no excuse but real life is very demanding (I'm now a med student) so posts will be very infrequent sorry, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Hermione was sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron, Dean and Seamus had yet to make an appearance, as McGonagall handed out their schedules when she spotted a new face at the teachers' table.

'Harry, is that Oliver Wood? Why is he sitting with the teachers?'

'Oh, he's the new flying teacher, Dumbledore announced it last night. Madam Hooch is on sabbatical in Brazil for this term and it's the off-season so he's doing her a favour.' Harry explained, before deciding to go into great detail about how one of Wood's saves had got Puddlemere into the Playoffs at which point Hermione zoned the boys out.

Hermione continued looking up at the teachers' table, admiring Oliver's muscular form, when he caught her eye. She held his gaze as she slowly licked her lips teasingly before excusing herself and sashaying out of the great hall, knowing his eyes were lingering on her.

Hermione had a free second lesson after Transfiguration first thing, so she headed down to the Quidditch pitch where she guessed she'd find Oliver. She was right. He'd charmed quaffles to fly at the hoops and was making save after save, after a particularly spectacular one she clapped loudly, causing him to turn and see her. He waved his wand at the Quaffles and they flew into a box on the ground as he flew down next to her.

'Hi there… Hermione, is it?' he asked, his Scottish burr obvious as he put his broomstick over his shoulder.

'Yes,' she replied, smiling flirtatiously and looking up at him through her lashes.

'What can I do for you, lass?' he asked, letting his eyes rake over her pleasing form.

'Umm… Well this is a bit embarrassing, but I was wondering if I could possibly schedule some flying lessons with you? I just want more experience riding a broomstick.' She purred, hoping he'd pick up the innuendo. His eyes darkened as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts, emphasising their size.

'Well, I actually could take you up for a bit now and then we can go back to the locker rooms and… _discuss_…what you want to get out of these lessons,' he suggested.

Hermione smiled, 'Sounds good to me.'

Five minutes later she found herself wrapped in Wood's muscular arms, her back pressed against his chest as they flew around the stadium. She'd decided to forego knickers that morning and loved the feel of the smooth wood against her pussy lips. She started wriggling slightly, biting her lip as the wood rubbed against her clit as his arms brushed her sensitive breasts and she pressed her ass up against his groin. Hermione knew she was making him aroused and wriggled even more, pressing her butt against him and turning to wrap her arms around him, pressing her large tits against him.

'Oliver, I'm scared,' she looked up at him before pressing her face into his neck, inhaling his musky scent. Who can resist the damsel in distress?

'We'll go back down then, that's enough for today,' he said and Hermione smiled as it sounded like he was trying to hold back a growl.

He flew down outside the locker rooms, helping Hermione off before going in and putting his broom away. Hermione had barely walked through the door before she found herself trapped against a locker by Wood's impressive form as he pinned her hands above her head.

'You're such a tease, Granger. You're lucky I didn't turn you around to fuck you on my broom,' he growled, his Scottish accent becoming more pronounced with his arousal.

'Why didn't you?' Hermione retorted freeing one hand as Wood's mouth dropped open in surprise at her response, clearly trying to re-evaluate the girl he'd known as a bookish 2nd year, not this incredibly sexy woman in front of him. She dropped her free hand lower to squeeze Oliver's semi-erect cock through his practice kit.

'You're… But you're a student!' he stuttered as she began to undo her shirt buttons with her free hand.

'Yes, but doesn't that make this all the more exciting?' she leant forwards and whispered into his ear, her shirt buttons completely undone revealing her massive tits spilling out of her bra. She used her free hand to fondle Oliver's now rock hard cock through his trousers, squeezing and tugging his length.

Oliver pulled her away from the locker, releasing her other hand as he pushed her shirt off and unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts which he began to play with, tweaking the nipples and kneading her flesh. Hermione moaned in pleasure as she pushed his sweater up his torso, revealing impressive v-cuts and solid abs, with a little trail of hair leading down below his waistband. Wood got the idea and moved back, pulling his sweater over his head and revealing the gorgeous body professional Quidditch had given him.

Hermione pulled his face to hers and began kissing him furiously, her ministrations causing Oliver to respond fervently, nibbling her lower lip and letting his tongue plunder her mouth. Hermione then gently kissed the corner of his mouth, licking her way along his jawline to suck the sensitive skin behind his ear. She moved down his neck, biting and sucking gently as Oliver tangled his hands in her hair. She peppered kisses lightly over his chest before licking around the outlines of his six pack, tracing the v shape his abs made and swirling her tongue around his bellybutton.

Hermione knelt on the floor, reaching a hand around to pull his trousers and boxers down revealing his big erection pointed at her face. Hermione blew gently on the tip of it before wrapping her mouth around the head of his cock.

Oliver grunted in pleasure as Hermione moved her mouth slowly up and down his length. Her pace was torturously slow so he used his hold on her hair to move his cock into her mouth faster and faster, thrusting into the hot warmth as her tongue traced the underside of his dick. Hermione relaxed her mouth, and grabbing his ass guided his entire length into her mouth. Oliver groaned loudly as she deep throated him, loving how heated her throat was around his cock. She slowly let his dick slip from her mouth inch by inch until she was swirling her tongue around the head of his cock.

Hermione found herself getting even more aroused as Oliver rammed his cock back into her, using his grip on her hair to fuck her mouth ferociously. The feeling of him controlling her movements was so erotic to Hermione she moaned loudly around him as he pummelled her mouth with his giant dick.

Oliver didn't want to finish in her mouth though; he wanted to fuck her tight, wet cunt. He moved his cock out of her mouth and knelt down facing her, pressing his mouth against hers forcefully as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He reached underneath her skirt to remove her knickers only to find she wasn't wearing any. If possible, this discovery made his cock even harder as he felt her wetness dripping down her legs.

'No knickers, aren't you a naughty girl?' he purred as he gently pushed her to the floor.

'I wanted to feel the wood between my legs,' she smirked as he chuckled, letting his body settle over hers as he rubbed his cock along her slit, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

'How does that Wood feel between your legs, you saucy minx?' he asked as he continued teasing her with his rock-hard cock.

Hermione was so pent up with anticipation she didn't reply and just reached down to find his cock as she spread her legs wide so he could settle between them. She was surrounded by his rippling muscles as he supported his weight on his forearms whilst he leant down to kiss her gently before he began his exploration of her mouth with his tongue.

Grabbing his cock she guided it to her entrance, moaning into his mouth in pleasure. She almost bit her tongue when she was suddenly filled with cock as Oliver pushed into her. He rocked forward and back slowly, his hips rubbing against her clit as Hermione whimpered around Oliver's tongue. Freeing herself from the kiss in order to gasp she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pressing his face into her breasts as he continued to rock slowly back and forth. The friction caused by his cock moving gently within her was amazing as Oliver fucked her almost unbearably slowly.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his back, gasping his name as the new angle allowed him to sink his cock even further inside her.

'Oliver… Merlin… OLIVER!' she cried as his cock reached new depths inside her as she grasped at his hair, arching her back desperately as his balls slapped against her skin. Hermione let out tiny grunts as he hit her g-spot with every thrust, his cock buried deep inside her cunt as she felt the ridges of it rub against her sensitive walls.

Oliver could feel himself nearing his climax, and decided to finish strong. He moved into a kneeling position, his dick still sheathed in Hermione's tight pussy and her legs wrapped around his hips as he grabbed her ass, raising her hips off the floor. He slid nearly all the way out of her as she sighed happily, her wild hair spread out on the locker room floor and her eyes closed in pleasure. Oliver gripped her ass firmly as he drove his cock forcefully back into her.

'FUCK!' she screamed as the force of his thrust in this new position drove her body into the floor, her cunt completely full of his delicious cock. He repeated his actions, ramming her against the floor due to the strength at which he plowed his cock into her sensitive cunt. Hermione was incoherent as she climaxed, the blood rushing to her head as she almost blacked out. The feel of her pussy tightening around Oliver sent him over the edge as he shoved his cock once more into her, huge spurts of his cum shooting deep inside her as her pussy walls milked his cock desperately.

They lay on the locker room floor side by side as cum ran down Hermione's legs, tired from their fucking, but not completely satiated.

Hermione realised she couldn't stay lying on the floor covered with cum so she stood up and headed for the showers, letting her ass sway teasingly from side to side as she felt Oliver's eyes on her.

'Are you going to help me clean up or not?' she asked as Oliver's cock stiffened at the sight of her gorgeous ass and long tanned legs that had just been wrapped tightly around him before she turned and disappeared into the showers. Oliver got up and quickly followed her.

As he walked through into the showers he felt all his remaining blood rush to his cock at the sight of her stood facing him, with every inch of her magnificent body on display. He growled as she raised her hands to massage her breasts, the shower running behind her so steam rose up around her flawless figure.

'If you're going to fuck a girl into oblivion, you should at least be chivalrous enough to clean her up afterwards,' she said gesturing to the mixture of cum covering her legs and cunt.

Oliver did not reply, he simply moved forward, reaching for the bar of soap as he pushed her gently into the stream of hot water. He rubbed the soap gently over her stomach before brushing the bar over her breasts, feeling her nipples harden at his touch. Dropping the soap he massaged the lather over her huge tits, letting his hands pull at the sensitive flesh as Hermione's head fell back in pleasure.

Pushing her back against the wall of the shower, Oliver let his soapy hands venture lower, gripping her tight ass as he lent in and sucked gently at her lower lip. Hermione sighed in pleasure and Oliver used this as his chance to thrust his tongue into her mouth as he brought his fingers round to pull at her clit.

Hermione whimpered as he stroked her clit before he pushed one finger, then another into her dripping folds. She gasped as he pushed his long fingers deep into her whilst he stimulated her clit as he continued kissing her forcefully, his tongue and hers battling for dominance as the hot water ran down their intertwined bodies.

Oliver groaned as he felt her clenching around his fingers. He was desperate to sink his cock back into her warm folds, but was enjoying watching her writhe around on his fingers as he stroked her inner walls and massaged her clit.

Wood pulled his lips away from hers to whisper into her ear. 'How does it feel, knowing you've fucked a teacher? Bet it makes you feel like a little whore. Are you a whore Hermione?' he asked as he pushed his fingers deeper into her, making her yelp in surprise.

'Merlin yes… mmmmm…' she groaned as he drove his fingers deeper, hitting her g-spot even as his other hand played with her clit, causing her to buck on his fingers.

'You want this cock, don't you Hermione? You want to fuck your teachers' cock like the whore you are,' he growled as she frantically rode his fingers, panting in pleasure at the sensation of his fingers playing with her clit and rubbing against her inner walls.

'Oh Merlin, Oliver! Fuck me! Fuck me like the whore I am! I want your cock in me now! Fuck me with that gorgeous cock! Please Oliver, OLIVER!' she screamed as he swiftly removed his fingers and plunged his cock deep into her cunt, pushing her against the shower wall as the water streamed down his back.

Hermione was being pushed further and further up the wall with the force at which Oliver was ramming his cock into her. She wrapped her legs around him and he lifted her up completely as she bounced up and down on his massive cock.

'Oh Merlin.. So big! I love your cock Oliver!' she shouted as he rammed into her repeatedly, hitting every sensitive spot inside her with his huge cock.

'You like that don't you, you naughty slut? You love this cock filling you up!' Oliver was grunting with the effort of supporting Hermione whilst keeping up a relentless pace as he slammed his throbbing cock deep into her warm, tight pussy. He was gripping her thighs tightly as he pushed her repeatedly against the wall, droplets of water mixed with sweat and cum dripping down their bodies. He buried his face into her neck and pulled at the sensitive flesh with his teeth, hard enough to leave a mark.

'Fuck... so... good... harder... Oh MERLIN! Don't... stop... fuck... me!' Each of his thrusts was punctuated with a shout from Hermione as he pounded his cock up into her tight pussy over and over.

'Show me how much you love it, you little whore,' Oliver grunted, as he thrust deep into her, her huge tits bouncing wildly with every forceful thrust. He was hitting every inch of her cunt and driving her insane with pleasure.

'Oh God I love it Oliver! I'm going to cum… Oh! Merlin… Keep doing that!' Hermione said as with each violent thrust they were both pushed closer to the edge.

Oliver picked up the pace; driving ruthlessly into her as Hermione was reduced to whimpering at the pleasure his giant cock was giving her. Their movements were frantic as Oliver's dick sunk into her over and over, each thrust more pleasurable than the last until Hermione thought she would pass out at the sheer joy that his magnificent cock was giving her.

Hermione gave one final cry as it all became too much and she climaxed, clenching her legs tightly around Oliver and drawing his cock even deeper inside her. The sensation of Hermione's orgasm around his entire length as she pulled him in was too much and Oliver gave two more thrusts before spurting a huge load deep into her cunt, shouting her name. The huge volume of cum they had produced dripped down their bodies which were still wrapped tightly around each other. Oliver pulled her back into the stream of water, lifting her off his limp cock and they let the hot water wash all traces of their fucking off them before their next classes, exchanging soft kisses as they did so.

**A/N: I had to put a stupid name based joke in there once, it's almost obligatory!**


	7. Gryffindor Boys

**Chapter 7**

'She what?!' shouted Ron.

It was the end of the first week back at Hogwarts for the Gryffindor 7th year boys, and they were getting ready for bed when Dean and Seamus decided to share the story of their experience with Hermione.

'I know she's your mate, Ron, Harry, but she's _so_ hot and an amazing fuck.' Dean said, before he and Seamus proceeded to tell the boys all about their wild night in the Room of Requirement.

Just as Seamus was giving them a detailed description of her perfect breasts, the door of the dormitory opened and the woman they'd been talking about walked in. She was wearing a short, cream, silk babydoll and matching thong and her hair was wild and loose, flowing down her back. The nightie was tight, showing off her luscious curves and her hardened nipples were visible through the thin fabric as she walked towards them.

'My ears are burning, boys,' she said as she walked past Neville, her hand trailing across his bare chest as his mouth fell open in shock. 'Why don't you find out the truth for yourselves?'

She stood in the middle of the room and as all the boys looked on she let one of the thin straps of her nightie fall from her shoulder, then the other. She pulled at the fabric as it slid down her body, revealing first her huge breasts, then her toned stomach and then her thong-covered cunt. The boys cocks hardened as they saw the moisture leaking from her pussy, soaking the fabric and running down her legs as her dress fell to the floor.

Five gobsmacked faces looked on as she reached down underneath the silk to her cunt, scooping up her wetness. She brought one hand up to smear her arousal over her breasts, gasping in delight as she tweaked one of her nipples before bringing her hand to her mouth to seductively lick her juices from her fingers. She then began to move her finger in and out of her mouth, imagining it was a thick cock fucking her mouth instead and closing her eyes in bliss.

She could hear choked groans coming from the boys and decided to take pity on them. Walking to the nearest bed she smiled as she saw all five boys with obvious bulges in their pyjamas as she gestured Neville to come and sit on the edge of his bed. Once he'd done so she put her hands on his broad shoulders, admiring the way the chubby first year had filled out into a muscular seventh year, before throwing one leg over him and straddling his crotch.

The remaining Gryffindor boys were in various states of undress, their hands on their cocks as they wanked furiously to the sight of an almost naked Hermione giving Neville a lap dance.

Straddling his lap she rubbed her crotch against his erection, letting the layers of fabric rub against her clit as she moved her hips forward and back.

Neville groaned as this goddess writhed around in his lap and lifted his hands to caress her gorgeous breasts. As he played with her nipples she moaned loudly, tossing her head back in ecstasy before lifting her ass up from his crotch and leaning forwards, pressing her breasts insistently into his hands as he pulled and kneaded the sensitive flesh.

The boys loved the view of Hermione's gorgeous ass and her huge tits bouncing as she grinded against Neville as they pulled at their cocks at the sight of her rubbing ferociously against him.

Hermione held onto Neville's shoulders as she leant back, allowing her ass to grind up against his crotch as she felt his rock-hard erection rubbing against her flesh. She moved her ass in circles against the bulge in his pyjamas, revelling in the sounds she was causing him to make. She changed direction, moving her hips forward and back against him as he let his groin thrust forwards to meet her movements, causing Hermione to keen in pleasure as their arousals rubbed against each other erotically.

Bringing her body back up to his she thrust her hips against his a couple more times before lifting her legs from around Neville and walking back into the centre of the room. She moved her hands to her hair as she let her hips sway, showing off her apple-shaped ass. She moved to the next bed, where Ron sat with his hand around his cock, his eyes never leaving her form as she sauntered over.

She stood with her back towards him, bending her knees as she put her hands on his thighs so that her perfect ass was level with his erection. She pushed her ass backwards, feeling the length of his cock between her cheeks as she rubbed up against it. Hermione slid her ass over his entire length as Ron let out a guttural moan and grabbed her hips to move her against his cock. She moved slowly, letting her hips sway from side to side as she bent even lower, grazing her ass against every inch of him, rolling her hips against him repeatedly as she rubbed against his dick before he used his hold on her hips to jerk her ass faster against his cock. Hermione let out a loud moan as Ron humped her like an animal, his erection pressing insistently against her almost naked ass.

Hermione changed position so that her legs straddled his and his cock was firmly pressed against her butt. Her legs were spread wide so the rest of the Gryffindors had the beautiful view of her barely covered cunt as they watched Hermione's breasts bouncing erotically as she rubbed forcefully against him.

Ron moved his hands round to stroke her amazing tits as she increased her pace and Ron watched as her shapely ass rubbed against his cock relentlessly. He stopped caressing her tits and just watched as her perfect ass ground against his erection, the smooth skin and the peach shape were so delicious he groaned in pleasure as she rubbed against him.

Hermione moved her hands down onto the floor, letting her legs move back to wrap around Ron's waist as she supported herself parallel to the floor and let her cunt be pressed against his erection.

Ron could feel the moisture leaking out of her cunt as he grabbed her hips, watching as her ass jiggled sexily with every movement she made. She arched her back, rubbing her centre against his erection with just a tiny scrap of fabric in between them as Ron moved his hands to knead her perfect ass.

Hermione rolled her hips back, so that her ass came into contact with every inch of Ron's big dick as he let out another moan. She then moved her hips forward slowly before falling back, letting her centre grind against his with each movement causing her to gasp sexily. She pushed herself back up as Ron reached forward, pulling her forcefully into his lap as he massaged her tits roughly.

Hermione ground against him a few more times before untangling herself to move back into the middle of the room where she hooked her fingers into the sides of her underwear and pushed the sodden material down her long legs to the floor before kicking it aside as she knelt down.

'I want to taste your cocks so bad,' she said as she brought her fingers to her cunt and rubbed her clit frantically. 'Come and make me your slut, I want to suck your huge cocks!' she moaned, pressing her fingers into her clit as the boys moved towards her.

The five Gryffindors stood in a circle around Hermione, their hands pumping their cocks at the same level as her face as she reached for the nearest cock, Harry's. She relaxed her mouth and let his huge cock fill it as he grabbed her hair. Letting Harry control the pace at which she sucked his cock, Hermione used her free hands to reach for the other cocks surrounding her. As Harry's cock filled her mouth over and over she wrapped her hands around Seamus and Dean's cocks, moving her hands up and down their lengths as all three grunted in pleasure whilst Ron and Neville looked on.

Hermione moved around the circle, taking dicks in her mouth and hands in a blur of cock as she felt her pussy gushing with arousal. As she was sucking on one cock she would be fondling two more, playing with their balls and stroking their shafts. She moved from sucking Harry's cock to deep-throating Dean's huge cock, the tip of his giant dick pressing against the back of her throat. She then moved onto Ron who ferociously fucked her mouth, slamming his cock into her so his balls hit her chin, before Neville pushed slowly into her mouth, letting Hermione work her tongue around his length as she hummed in pleasure. Even as each cock was in her mouth she'd have another one in each hand, teasing and playing with their hardness as her head bobbed up and down on whoever's cock was in her mouth.

Hermione loved having cock in her mouth and cocks in her hands. She loved making them grunt and moan in pleasure as she expertly jerked them off and sucked their cocks. She moved her head off Neville's dick and her hair was grabbed by Seamus, who brought her head in front of his impressive erection before he thrust his cock forcefully into her waiting mouth.

'Look at how wet she is, she loves being a dirty little cocksucker,' Seamus grunted as he rammed his dick into her warm, wet mouth. 'You love being a little whore and sucking on all our cocks, don't you?'

Hermione nodded, moaning in pleasure as her mouth was abused by the giant Gryffindor dicks. She was so turned on by being powerless as they fucked her mouth without mercy. However, now she'd tasted all of their cocks, she wanted to be fucked by them. She wanted those delicious cocks inside of her. She let Seamus' cock slip out of her mouth as she stood up, still playing with Neville's and Harry's cocks. Dean realized what she wanted and reached for her, grabbing her ass and bending her over before he slammed his huge cock hard into her pussy.

'Oh Merlin, Dean! That feels so good! Pound your cock into my pussy! Oh fuck!' she screamed as Dean began to fuck her hard; pounding into her cunt as Ron grabbed Hermione's hair roughly, stopping her dirty talk by shoving his cock into her mouth. Hermione moaned deeply around the cock in her mouth as she was fucked from both ends by massive cocks, her hands still pumping at Neville and Harry as Seamus watched, hitting his cock against her waist and breasts.

Hermione was already so turned on by being dominated by the Gryffindor boys that she came almost immediately after Dean started fucking her, the sensations in her cunt were too much as she spasmed around the cocks in her mouth and cunt. Dean continued to ram his huge cock into her tight pussy even as she came down from her climax, filling her with cock as Ron pushed her head back to sink his cock completely into her mouth as she gagged around his huge girth.

'You're so good at sucking cock, Hermione. You like sucking that big cock?' Ron asked as he ferociously fucked her mouth.

Hermione let Ron pull his cock out of her mouth, 'Fuck I love that cock, I want more! I need more cock! Please fill me up with your gorgeous cocks!' she panted as Dean continued to pound into her.

Dean lifted Hermione off of his dick, pushing her to the floor where Harry had lain down, his massive cock pointing straight up into the air, ready for her cunt to ride it. Harry grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto his cock abruptly.

'Merlin! Harry, I love your cock!' she shrieked in pleasure as she felt his huge dick stretching her insides. She began to move up and down on his dick, riding it hard as Neville came to stand by her, hitting her mouth with his cock before she drew it between her lips to suck on it gently. Harry was using his grip on her hips to thrust upwards into her as she fell down, meeting in the middle as she impaled herself on his thick cock. The sensations wracking her body were causing her to pant in pleasure as she licked along the length of Neville's cock before taking him into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth over his shaft.

'Look how much she's enjoying all that cock, she's such a little slut,' said Dean as he wanked at the scene in front of him.

'She's such a whore, I bet she loves having us all watch while she's being filled with cock, don't you slut?' Ron said as he pumped at his own cock.

Hermione let Neville's dick slip out of her mouth in order to reply, but before she could her orgasm hit her and she yelled 'FUCK YES! YES! FUCK ME HARRY!' as she was brought to another climax due to the sensation of being impaled on Harry's huge cock. Harry kept thrusting even as she came as Neville pushed his cock back into her hot mouth, silencing her orgasmic screams as she was forced to deep-throat his giant dick.

Hermione felt someone move behind her and turned her head slightly to see Seamus kneeling and moving his fingers into her ass, scissoring her gently. Hermione moaned in anticipation of being filled with three cocks as she continued to slam her body down on Harry's dick. She gasped around the cock in her mouth as she felt Seamus' cock push past her entrance and slowly into her, letting her get used to his size before moving slowly out again. Hermione moaned in delight at the feeling of having three huge cocks inside her, filling her up and making her feel so much pleasure.

Seamus repeated his movement, pushing his cock until his cock was completely sheathed in her tight ass before pulling it back so only the tip was inside her, making sure she was used to his size. Feeling Hermione wriggle in impatience he tightened his grip on her hips before he drove forcefully back into her, her scream of pleasure muffled by Neville's cock in her mouth. Her ass was like a vice around his cock and Seamus groaned as he thrust continually into her. He could feel her shuddering in ecstasy as the three boys pounded their cocks into her tight holes.

Hermione reached out to grab the two cocks that weren't pounding into her, pulling on Dean's cock as she fondled Ron's balls. She couldn't distinguish the sensations anymore; she could just feel the incredible pleasure caused by the three giant cocks slamming into her already sensitive body. The feeling of being fucked in the cunt, ass and mouth whilst giving two hand jobs was so intense Hermione could barely breathe as she writhed in pleasure. The movement of her hips as she bucked in pleasure caused Seamus and Harry to penetrate even deeper inside her as Neville also thrust forward, hitting the back of Hermione's throat. Having three giant cocks buried so deep inside her pushed Hermione over the edge as she erupted into a huge orgasm, even bigger than her last, her entire body shaking with the force at which she came.

The boys moved Hermione off their cocks as Ron lay down on his bed, ready to fuck Hermione's tight ass. Hermione positioned herself over his cock before letting her body drop onto his cock, yelling in pleasure as he stretched her ass almost painfully with his thick cock.

'Oh Merlin! That feels so good Ron!' she screamed as he began to bounce her frantically up and down on his cock as Neville moved in front of her, kneading her breasts as she reached down to guide his cock into her cunt.

Neville plunged into her waiting cunt, moving explosively as he and Ron matched their thrusts to leave Hermione panting and moaning desperately.

'Holy fuck! So good… I love your cocks! Fill me with your cocks!' she cried as they fucked her relentlessly as Dean, Seamus and Harry knelt next to the threesome, fisting their cocks and grunting in pleasure.

'You like that, you slut? You like being fucked in the ass by this cock, you dirty witch!' Ron shouted as she slammed down onto his cock repeatedly.

'Oh God! I love it... I love your cock slamming into my ass! Fuck me harder!' Hermione yelled as she bounced wildly on their cocks, her breasts flying as they pounded into her.

'Cum for me slut! Show me how much you love this cock!' yelled Ron as he watched his cock move in and out of her perfect ass.

'Oh fuck… That's so good! I'm gonna… FUCK ME!' she screamed as she bucked her hips wildly in the throes of another orgasm, screaming in pleasure. She slipped bonelessly onto the bed, cum gushing from her cunt, her breasts bouncing as she panted in exhaustion.

'Oh no my dirty slut, you still haven't had my cock in your cunt, and we're nowhere near done,' Seamus said as he and Harry moved to the edge of the bed.

Harry lay down with his feet over the edge of the bed as he grabbed Hermione, thrusting his cock up into her tight asshole abruptly, before staying still as Seamus moved to stand in front of her. Seamus gripped his cock, rubbing it against her dripping slit, teasing Hermione as she whimpered and tried to buck her hips against him. The bucking of her hips caused Harry's cock to rub against a different spot in her ass and they both moaned loudly as Seamus continued to tease her cunt.

'Please Seamus, I need your massive cock in my cunt! Fuck me Seamus!' Hermione yelled as Seamus stopped his teasing and shoved his cock deep into her cunt.

Hermione sobbed in pleasure at the amazing feeling of being stuffed with cock, and they hadn't even started moving yet. The two boys moved slowly, letting their cocks rub every inch of her. She could almost feel them rubbing against each other inside her. She whimpered in delight as they slid her forwards and back over their cocks, the sensations she was feeling almost unbearable as they fucked her slowly.

Dean came over to stand by her head and she opened her mouth to allow entrance to his large cock. Relaxing her mouth she took inch after inch in, until he was balls deep in her mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat as she groaned wantonly around him. The three Gryffindors moved slowly into her, but it was too slow for Hermione and she tried to roll her hips to increase the pace.

'Do you want us to go faster, my little cock slut?' asked Harry as he pushed slowly into her, loving how tight her ass was around his huge cock.

'Mmmm…' was all they heard in reply as she was gagged by the presence of Dean's huge cock in her mouth.

'Well bad luck for you because we're in charge,' said Harry as he continued his slow thrusts. 'Impatience must be punished,' he said and used a free hand to smack her shapely ass.

Hermione grunted in surprise. Who knew Harry would be so dominant in the bedroom? She could feel herself impossibly getting wetter as he hit her other cheek, the pain almost unnoticeable compared to the pleasure she got from his actions.

She let Dean's cock slip out of her mouth to yell 'Please, for the love of Merlin, FUCK ME!' before replacing Dean's cock in her mouth and grinding her hips against Harry.

Harry grabbed her beautiful ass and began to slam it down on his cock and Seamus matched the pace of his thrusts, both driving into her relentlessly as Dean fucked Hermione's mouth. She cried out around the huge cock in her mouth as she had yet another orgasm, clenching around the cocks in her ass and cunt, but the boys kept on pounding into her tight holes.

As she came down from her orgasm the boys moved back into the centre of the room, Ron already on the floor, preparing to fuck that delicious cunt.

Hermione was lifted onto Ron's waiting cock, sliding her battered pussy down onto his length and being stretched by his thick cock as he reached up to play with her beautiful tits. He had his cock buried deep inside her and began moving his hips slightly so his dick pressed against the walls of her cunt pleasurably. She moaned wantonly as Dean moved behind her, his cock rubbing against her before he guided his cock to her puckered hole and pushed slowly into her. Ron and Dean kept their dicks completely immersed within her but moved just enough for their cocks to rub maddeningly against her walls, hitting her sensitive spots and causing her to whimper in delight as they let her feel every inch of their giant dicks.

Neville moved to stand in front, reaching for her breasts that glistening with sweat as they wobbled tantalisingly with every move Hermione made. He flicked her nipples and hit them with his cock making her throw her head back in bliss as he put his cock in the valley between her breasts and pushed them together so he could rub his dick against them.

Harry came to stand by the side of Hermione, rubbing his cock in preparation for her to take it into her mouth as Seamus moved to the other side, lifting her hand to his cock. At some unseen signal they all began to move together and Hermione almost blacked out at the pleasure. She had cocks in her cunt, ass and mouth whilst being titty-fucked and giving a hand-job, she could never have imagined the amazing feelings even in her wildest fantasies.

The room was filled with groans, grunts and moans as the Gryffindor boys moved together, fucking the beautiful witch in every hole as she came over and over again, her cries muffled by the huge cock stuffed into her mouth. They gradually increased the pace as she had countless orgasms until they were pounding into her ferociously, her body spasming as she climaxed repeatedly.

Dean slammed his cock deep into her ass, amazed at how tight it was around his thick cock and loving the way her orgasms made her clench around his cock violently. He could feel the force of Ron's thrusts into her cunt moving all three of them as he drove his cock ceaselessly into her tight ass.

Ron was using his grip on her hips to drive her down onto his cock over and over again as every now and then he smacked her ass causing her to gasp every time. He could see tears streaming down her face as she sobbed incoherently in pleasure as she was pummelled by cock in every direction.

Neville loved the feel of her huge breasts, warm around his cock as he rubbed against her frantically whilst Harry drove his cock deep into her mouth as she fisted Seamus' cock.

Hermione couldn't move as she was so full of cock she was pinned in place, all she could do was sob in pleasure as the boys pounded into her tight holes. She'd experienced countless orgasms in what seemed like hours of continuous fucking. The waves of pleasure wracking her body were incredibly intense as she was fucked in the ass, mouth, tits and cunt whilst Seamus guided her hand on his cock. Although exhausted, Hermione never wanted to stop feeling the ecstasy she was feeling right now as the boys fucked her.

She could feel that the boys were coming close to orgasm so released Seamus' cock, letting herself be lifted up and bent over, leaning her arms against a chair in the corner.

Dean came up behind her, driving into her incredibly sensitive pussy. She was so aroused that he'd only thrust a few times before she came around him, her cunt walls squeezing his cock, before he moved out to stand beside her, stroking his cock. Each boy came back to pound into her cunt a few more times, each driving her to orgasm.

Harry was next as he drove into her with his giant dick, slapping her ass repeatedly as he fucked her pussy, the pain and the pleasure mixing delightfully and making her cum.

Neville followed, ramming into her completely and then thrusting shallowly inside of her as he played with the breasts he'd just titty-fucked. Hermione's nipples were so sensitive that as he tweaked one of them she came again, shouting his name, before he slipped out of her to join the others stood next to her pumping their cocks.

Seamus pulled her towards him, slamming both his cock into her cunt, and three fingers into her ass, causing her to yell throatily as she was pounded in her ass and cunt again. The feeling of being double penetrated like the slut she was, was enough to push Hermione over the edge as she erupted into another orgasm, having lost count long ago at her eight.

Ron was last. He grabbed Hermione's hair pulling at it so she arched her back before plunging his dick into her. This angle meant he hit new spots inside of her and she was cumming almost as soon as he entered her as he a few more times before taking his cock out of her abused cunt and standing next to her. The Gryffindor boys forced her to the floor each pumping violently at their cocks.

'I want to taste you all! Make me your cum bucket! Fill me with your cum!' she cried, wanting nothing more than to be called out as the filthy slut she was, opening her mouth in order to swallow as much delicious cum as she possibly could.

The men grunted and groaned as they pumped their cocks as Ron came first, spurting cum into her waiting mouth and onto her face. Dean and Seamus came almost in unison, filling her mouth with their sperm and spraying it onto her hair and face just as Neville came, squirting a little of his seed into her mouth but mainly aiming for her chest, covering her heaving breasts in his cream. Harry came last, spurting such a huge load of cum that it filled her mouth and ran down her face and onto her already cum-covered chest. Hermione swallowed all she could, licking around her mouth for any she missed as the boys moved onto their beds, exhausted after their Gryffindor gangbang.

Hermione fell down onto the floor exhausted, covered in their hot cum as she thought to herself 'I am _so _doing this again.'


End file.
